Je me suicide et je reviens
by Black Angelis
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un jeu, rien qu'un jeu.


**Bonjou**

**Voilà deux ans que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose qui soit centré sur Zelena et Hadès et ça me manquait. Voici donc un petit OS qui se passe quelque part après la saison 5 (Robin et Hadès ne sont pas morts). J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Je me suicide et je reviens**

oOo

« Je me suicide et je reviens, » lance t-elle à la fin d'une de leurs disputes, le menton fier, les yeux brillants, le sourire moqueur.

Il la regarde avec amusement, la trouve renversante avec ses cheveux en pétard, ses joues rougies, le défi meurtrier dans sa voix.

Il se lève, il hausse les sourcils, faussement provocateur, vraiment amusé. Bras qui se referment sur sa taille, baiser sur son front, murmure dans son oreille.

« Eh bien, vas-y. »

Elle quitte la pièce la démarche assurée et jette un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule.

Zelena revient quelques heures plus tard.

« Tu es revenue, » lui dit-il.

« Bien sûr. »

Hadès est assis sur le canapé du salon. Zelena lui grimpe dessus, l'air rêveur. Ses boucles rousses sont de la couleur du feu dans son cœur.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je me suicide et je reviens. »

Et elle éclate de rire comme si elle vient d'entendre une bonne blague, un rire sincère, sonore, un rire fou qui vibre dans ses entrailles.

.

« Je me suicide et je reviens. »

C'est presque drôle, quand il le disent, maintenant. C'est Hadès qui lui lance ça à la figure, cette fois. La fois suivante, c'est elle. Et puis encore lui, et ainsi de suite.

« On doit être fous, non ? » lui demande t-il un jour alors qu'ils se promènent dans Storybrooke.

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur eux et Zelena peut apercevoir leur reflet brouillé, flou, dérangé dans une flaque d'eau sale.

« J'aime ça, » répond t-elle l'air absent avant de rire légèrement.

L'eau qui tombe a éteint le feu de ses cheveux et l'a trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Il paraît que c'est romantique, » reprend t-elle. « Les couples qui s'embrassent sous la pluie. »

Elle a l'air d'une petite fille quand elle le dit, une gamine qui rêve du prince charmant, qui joue à la poupée et qui se pâme devant un massif de roses rouges. Une fille comme Snow, tiens.

« Tu devrais te mettre au sec, alors, » lui répond t-il sardoniquement.

Zelena fait la moue, fait semblant de s'offusquer alors que ses yeux pétillent.

« Je me suicide et je reviens, » lance t-elle avant de lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres et de courir pour se mettre à l'abri.

.

Regina les entend, une fois, et elle leur jette un sale regard, de ceux qu'on garde pour les choses qui nous dégoûtent.

« C'est malsain, » dit-elle à Zelena, les bras croisés.

Haussement d'épaules. Cheveux rejetés en arrière. Ton ennuyé.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! J'espère que vous ne dîtes pas ce genre de choses devant Margot. »

La petite fille descend les marches en sautillant, sa peluche en forme de lion serrée contre elle, ses cheveux blonds sagement ramenés en deux petites couettes.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, » rétorque Zelena en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Leur amour est parfois un peu malsain, un peu dérangé, mais où est le mal ? Il est à eux, ils peuvent en faire ce qu'ils veulent.

« Tu vas le dire à Robin ? » murmure Zelena alors qu'elles sont sur le perron. Hadès les attend un peu plus loin, insondable, presque indifférent.

Elle ne lui fait pas le plaisir d'avoir l'air inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas, » tranche Regina.

La porte se referme.

« Tu es revenue, » dit Hadès.

Il est contrarié, elle peut le voir, la regarde à peine, comme si elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Elle devrait pleurer mais elle s'esclaffe, oui, décidément, c'est très drôle.

« La prochaine fois, je me suiciderai plus longtemps, » lui chuchote t-elle pour que Margot n'entende pas.

.

Ça n'a rien de malsain, c'est comme un jeu, comme quand il lui raconte les secrets les plus noirs des Enfers et de l'Olympe et qu'il lui parle des âmes perdues qu'il a tourmentées.

« J'ai tué mon père, » affirme t-il une fois pendant le dîner.

Margot n'est pas là, bien sûr. Regina ne serait pas contente qu'elle entende ce genre de choses.

« J'ai voulu tuer mon frère, » renchérit-il en étudiant son expression, comme s'il veut la faire fuir pour qu'elle aille se suicider.

Elle reste, bien sûr.

« J'ai voulu tuer ma sœur, » avance t-elle, refusant d'être à la traîne, repensant au temps béni de la haine comme on pense à un ami disparu.

Il croise les mains sous son menton et se moque.

« Tu es à la traîne, trésor. »

Il a raison, bien sûr, et elle n'est même pas vexée, même pas jalouse.

« Si je me suicide, nous serons à égalité. »

Le baiser qu'ils partagent a le goût du sang qu'ils ont versé.

.

« Vous n'êtes pas faits pour être ensemble. »

Voix qui claque, mots qui cognent, sons qui se perdent. Regina l'attrape par le bras et la force à la regarder.

« Vous vous tirez mutuellement vers le bas, » insiste t-elle.

Zelena chasse un brin d'herbe de ses cheveux avant de regarder le ciel, puis le sol, et de hausser les épaules.

« Vers le haut, vers le bas, quelle importance, tant que nous y allons ensemble ? »

Elle rit comme si elle vient de lâcher la meilleure blague du monde mais seul le silence mortellement sérieux de Regina lui répond.

« Cet espèce de mantra que vous répétez sans cesse, » siffle t-elle. « _Je me suicide et je reviens... _»

« Eh bien ? »

« C'est malsain, je te l'ai déjà dit. Votre amour, ou ce qui vous lie, ce n'est pas beau. C'est néfaste, c'est taché, ça sent la mort et la déchéance. »

L'éclair du doute la frappe en plein cœur mais elle sent encore les lèvres d'Hadès se poser dans son cou.

« C'est _notre_ déchéance. »

.

Elle l'emmène près du cimetière, le soir d'Halloween, et elle lui montre une vieille balançoire accrochée à un arbre au tronc noueux et aux branches tordues.

« Ça vient de la Forêt Enchantée, » lui raconte t-elle. « Regina m'a raconté qu'un homme l'avait construite pour sa fille. Un jour, la petite est morte. Sa mère ne l'a pas supporté et s'est pendue à ce même arbre. Il l'a rejointe à peine quelques jours plus tard. »

Elle guette sa réaction. Un mince sourire tord ses lèvres et il l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne.

« C'est... fâcheux, » commente t-il, et son ton indique qu'il n'est pas désolé du tout, ou juste un peu, peut-être parce qu'il pense à Margot.

« On dit qu'on peut toujours apercevoir leurs fantômes près de l'arbre, les soirs d'orage, » précise t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Si je mourrais, je reviendrais, et je te hanterais pour toujours. »

_Je me suicide et je reviens._

Il lui caresse doucement la joue.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. »

.

« Je me suicide et je reviens. »

Assiettes qui se brisent sur le sol, souffle qui s'étrangle dans la gorge, horreur qui taillade le visage.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Zelena songe que Robin a l'air d'un imbécile comme ça, avec ses mains qui tiennent encore des assiettes maintenant en mille morceaux et ses yeux de héros noble écarquillés. Il se précipite sur Margot et la saisit par les épaules avec peu de douceur, beaucoup de colère.

« Je me suicide et je reviens, » répète la petite fille.

Oui, un pantin grotesque, désarticulé qui gesticule dans une parfaite parodie de lui-même.

« C'est chez vous qu'elle a entendu ça, n'est-ce pas ? » crache t-il vers Hadès et Zelena.

Regina a le regard de l'ignorance savante et elle baisse les yeux d'un air de dire, ça devait finir par arriver. Hadès hausse les épaules avec indifférence.

« Eh bien ? »

Robin s'époumone et menace, encore et encore, je vais vous l'enlever, tu es une mère indigne, c'est ma fille et tu ne la reverras jamais, et Hadès se contente de l'attraper par le bras et de la traîner hors de la maison parce que vraiment, ce type a un terrible sens de l'humour.

.

Gouttes qui tombent, larmes qui dégoulinent, cœurs qui pleurent.

Le petit cercueil disparaît dans la petite tombe et elle ne peut détacher son regard de la pierre tombale.

Elle est la dernière à se laisser tremper par la pluie, les poings crispés comme si elle voulait frapper cette injustice encore et encore.

Hadès se glisse derrière elle et ses bras se referment autour de sa taille.

« Tu es trempée. »

Zelena tente de se dégager mais il est trop fort.

« Viens. La nuit tombe. Allons-nous-en. »

En sortant, ils passent devant l'arbre à la balançoire. Zelena demeure muette d'horreur quand pendant une seconde, elle aperçoit le fantôme d'une petite fille qui serre sa peluche en forme de lion contre elle et lui sourit tristement comme pour dire, je suis revenue.

.

« C'est ta faute. »

Robin a les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, la voix éteinte d'avoir trop peu parlé.

« C'est à cause de toi. De vos _je me suicide et je reviens_, et toutes vos bizarreries. Elle était trop distraite, c'était beaucoup trop pour une petite fille. C'était une petite fille, Zelena ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas te comporter normalement devant elle ?! Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu conduire cette voiture qui l'a tuée... Ma petite fille... »

Présence de questions, absence de réponses.

« Je te hais... »

« Assez, » gronde Hadès, et c'est un avertissement, il n'a pas fini sa phrase, il a juste dit assez, il n'a pas dit, assez ou je te tuerai, comme tous ces autres avant toi, et tous ces autres qui te suivront.

« Ne reviens plus ici, » prévient-il en claquant la porte.

Il la ramène à l'intérieur, la laisse se serrer contre lui, comprimer son bras, étreindre son cœur.

« C'est ma faute, » dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Elle veut qu'il lui réponde, mais non, bien sûr que non, c'était un stupide accident, franchement, il n'y a que les mortels pour mourir aussi bêtement.

« Oui, » approuve t-il.

Tais-toi, ne dis plus un mot, garde tes flammes de l'enfer pour toi, pense t-elle muettement.

« Mais c'est ce que nous sommes. C'est notre déchéance. »

Elle sent qu'il veut ajouter que c'est ce qu'ils seront toujours et la folie crame tout dans son esprit. Elle s'éloigne.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je me suicide et je reviens, » répond t-elle ironiquement.

.

Il quitte le cimetière pour la deuxième fois en une semaine. Il est seul, cette fois. Il sent le regard de Regina sur lui, celui qui murmure, cette sale histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement, et celui de Robin, celui qui hurle, c'est ta faute, ta faute, ta faute.

Ça l'est sans doute. Oui, peut-être, oui, c'est de ma faute, je les ai tuées, mais tu ne m'entendras pas le dire, ça te ferait trop plaisir.

Il passe encore devant l'arbre. Il regarde pensivement les silhouettes translucides de la petite fille avec sa peluche sur la balançoire et de sa mère qui lui fait des signes de la main. Toutes deux murmurent des choses que le vent lui apporte.

_Rejoins-nous._

« Ce n'était qu'un jeu, rien qu'un jeu, » soupire t-il et pour la première fois, peut-être bien qu'il y a un peu de remords dans sa voix.

_Rejoins-nous._

« Je me suicide et je reviens. »

Sa promesse est engloutie par le silence.

.

Cœur qui explose, cœur qui se brise, cœur qui s'arrête.

Si vous passez près de l'arbre à la balançoire, à l'entrée du cimetière, c'est ce que vous entendrez.

C'est la légende que se chuchoteront bientôt les enfants de Storybrooke quand leurs parents auront le dos tourné. C'est l'endroit où ils seront mis au défi de se rendre pour prouver leur courage.

Cœur qui explose, cœur qui se brise, cœur qui s'arrête. C'est la phrase qu'il faudra dire en touchant le tronc de l'arbre parce que sinon, c'est bien connu, vous êtes des mauviettes. Et, si vous êtes vraiment courageux, venez un soir d'orage.

Si vous êtes chanceux, ils se montreront. Les trois fantômes. L'homme, la femme, et la petite fille avec sa peluche.

Ils se montreront et ils vous feront signe et ils vous diront, vous voyez ? Nous sommes revenus. Nous sommes revenus.

* * *

J'envisage d'écrire un autre OS Zades, plus joyeux, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour le moment. Si jamais vous avez une requête particulière pour ce pairing, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ;).


End file.
